


Leather Interlude

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a special night out.<br/>This story is a sequel to Sidekicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup to the story, "Sidekicks", which was a TS/Batman crossover with alternating scenes of the two pairings having a little leather-related fun. Recently, I did a Batman only follow-up -- a short piece called "Night Pleasures". This one is just for Jim and Blair.  If you want to read the Bat story, it can be found on my site. I plan on doing one more crossover story picking up where these followups leave off. This series carries a mild warning for D/s and b/d themes.

## Leather Interlude

by JC

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property,   
and I am not making money off of them. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Leather Interlude by J.C. 

Inside the dimly lit club, Jim sat on a stool at the bar trying to perfect a little sensory trick. Slowly, the smell of smoke -- acrid sharpness of cigarettes and deep huskiness of cigars -- was filtered out, followed by the various layers of alcohol and colognes, until the underlying scent of maleness came into focus. Most noticeably, and most desired, was the familiar fragrance of his lover. 

He also concentrated on toning down the blaring, booming sound of music coming from the loudspeakers, until he could pick up the clicking of pool balls from the far right corner occasionally punctuating the murmurs of the crowd. Soon, he could also make out the muted noises from behind the closed doors in the back, the rattling of chains, muffled cries of pain and pleasure, and the distinct sound of flesh being spanked or fucked. And, most importantly to him, the satisfying rhythm of his lover's slightly accelerated heartbeat. 

It wasn't exactly a simple feat to accomplish, but as long as he was touching Blair it was a lot easier, and at that moment he was definitely hands-on. He was making things a bit more difficult on himself by having his tactile sense a little high, but he wanted the full effects of the resulting sensations. 

He had swiveled around until he faced the dance floor, pulling Blair to stand between his spread legs to also face the group of gyrating men. One hand was at his lover's waist, his thumb caressing the hollow of Blair's navel through the thin, silky material of a sheer black tee. The other hand, in a gesture of blatant possessiveness, cupped Blair's leather-covered crotch, showcasing what was his. 

Jim knew the picture they presented -- all dark, male sexuality. Him in his black jeans and tight, black tee-shirt, muscles straining against the cotton. And Blair in leather, snug pants, open jacket, with the see-through shirt revealing him from nipples to navel. There were others, in various places around the room, kissing and grinding and groping each other more actively, but Jim noticed the eyes that always stopped on them, hungrily, appreciatively. 

It wasn't their first time there. In fact, Jim figured that they would probably be considered semi-regulars. It was far enough from Cascade that they didn't worry, and they had been there enough to get nods of recognition from certain faces. They had even shared drinks and conversation with a few of the men, from time to time. But everyone knew when not to approach them, and so far they had been left alone, buffeted by the intense energy around them, yet creating their own magnetic field. 

Together, they watched the crowd, the raw sexual connection between them solidly on display. The cotton stretched across Jim's chest teased his nipples, the hardened points doubly sensitive with his touch dialed up. Not to mention the rough scrape of denim around his cock, which was erect and aching, bound by a leather cockring that wouldn't be removed, he knew, until much later that night. But the heat of Blair's dick, swollen flesh warmed by supple leather, pulsing periodically in his grasp as he molded his hand over it, plus the hot pressure of Blair's ass tightly fitted against him, was worth everything. 

It was their first time clubbing since Blair had come home with the unexpected haircut. Jim could remember his shock, and still missed the curly lengths, but he had discovered a previously underused spot on the back of his lover's neck that, depending on whether he used lips or teeth or tongue, and how gently or intensely he applied himself, caused Blair to make wonderfully nerve-tingling noises. Jim was sure that if he were ever allowed enough time, he could bring Blair to a howling climax by concentrating there alone. He breathed lightly over that sensitive area, squeezing Blair's dick casually, and was rewarded with a slow roll of his lover's hips and a soft groan. 

To Jim's surprise, Blair had given him free reign for the evening, and he had every intention of indulging himself. There was only one rule, which was that he wasn't allowed to come. He had almost broken that rule before the night had barely begun. Sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Blair get dressed in his decadently indecent outfit, he had come very close to soaking his jeans. The cockring had helped, along with the threat of the night taking a much different turn. Jim had fought for control, determined not to miss out, and he was equally determined to enjoy every minute. 

The music changed, and Blair started rocking to the new beat, rubbing the crease of his ass against Jim's cock. His hands were slightly behind him resting on Jim's thighs. Jim could feel the tension building -- the heat, the musk, the movement... He leaned forward, licked that sweet spot with a broad swipe of his tongue, squeezed harder on Blair's erection, and tickled the stretch of skin above his lover's belted waist. Blair hissed, getting a firmer grip on Jim's legs, but he didn't stop his dancing in place. 

Jim moved back a little and decided to try diversionary tactics. 

"What looks good tonight, Chief?" Whispered over the skin of Blair's neck, followed by nibbles, and the outright stroking of Blair's dick, the head swelling under his fingers. "Joe?" he asked, indicating a young man on the dance floor, wavy black hair falling into his face, hiding his smoky eyes, nicely built body moving with a sexual recklessness. "Would you like to take him home? Get him in bed between us? Spend the night making him scream?" 

Jim kept up his maneuvering, kissing exposed skin between statements, letting the sounds of pleasure wash over him, all the while jerking his lover off inside the tight leather casing. 

"Or how about Mick and Jack?" Two men, both built like the proverbial brick shithouse, so alike some people thought they were brothers. Both with brown eyes, twin buzz cuts and mustaches, though one was blond, the other light brown, wearing leather vests over their bare muscled chests, Mick with his eagle tattoos showing, Jack sporting rings through both nipples. "Want to go in the back and watch them give us a show? Put 'em on the mat and see who comes out on top?" 

Jim knew he was pushing it, testing to see how far Blair would let him go, and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to find out. 

"Or how about Dave, over here?" The question asked when a tall, black man walked up to the other end of the bar to order a drink. "Want to take him to the side of the building and watch him do me? Work out that little fantasy that you have about me and Simon?" 

Blair moaned and jerked in his grasp, and Jim took advantage of it, thrusting forward into Blair's ass, pressing back against the hard leather-covered length, palm sliding up and down, fingers digging into the hot, hot place behind Blair's balls. He knew Blair was getting close by the catch in his breathing, and how his whole body quivered, his hands clamping down even tighter. 

"Jim..." The tone held a note of warning, but was said so breathlessly, Jim thought it the sexiest sound he had ever heard. 

"Please..." he countered, shamelessly sucking on the sweaty skin at the back of Blair's neck. 

In response, Blair came, almost silently, the noises he made only reaching Sentinel hearing, but there was no hiding the way he moved, his knees buckling, his hips briefly pumping to a wild inner beat. 

Several deep breaths later, Blair turned around in Jim's arms. "Shit, James," he growled happily, "you know you're going to have to clean that up, right?" 

"Gladly." 

"Damned pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Putting a hand between them, Blair grabbed Jim's still rock hard cock, murmuring "Good boy" at the feel of the dry denim, and with precise aim, found the spot on Jim's neck that was the most sensitive, right behind his ear, biting it hard. It was Jim's turn to moan, but Blair cut it off, plundering his mouth in a quick, but thorough kiss. 

When they broke apart, Jim said quietly, "Ready to move this party home?" 

"You bet your sweet ass," Blair answered, thinking that Jim would be lucky if he made it all the way to the truck before the fun began. He moved out of the vee of Jim's legs, grimacing as his sensitive cockhead caught in the stickiness inside his pants. 

Jim stood up, turned towards the bar, pulling out his wallet to pay their tab. Blair watched the shifting darkness of Jim's strong back moving beneath the tee-shirt, firm ass hugged by form-fitting jeans. His mind already on the various ways Jim would repay him that night. And how long he would make his lover wait to come. 

As they headed towards the exit, Blair hooked a hand in his belt loop, rubbing the studs on his leather belt. With his other hand, he reached out and pinched the cheek of Jim's ass, hard, chuckling softly. 

Jim sucked in a breath and looked at him. 

"When we get to the truck, Jim, I want those jeans off." 

Jim's eyes widened for a second, and even in the low light, under black denim, Blair saw Jim's dick jump, and his own stirred in response. At Jim's nod, he chuckled again. 

"Man, the party is just beginning." 

THE END (for now) 


End file.
